A life in and out of virtual reality
by aku-no-hime
Summary: Joey and the gang find a new game .hack//sign they become the characters and a path falls before them YAOI S/J,YY/Y,Mai/Tea,T/?,Mokuba/?, Other couples inside!


This was my odd Idea..  
  
As are all my ideas...  
  
Please enjoy... *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I can't believe this! This is awesome!!!" A blonde, very stupid, teen yelled. "Calm down Joey" A short boy with tri-colored hair said. "But I wanna try it!!!" Joey yelled. "Hey guys what's going on?" Tristan said. "This new video game is awesome!" Joey said.  
  
".Hack//sign huh? Lets try it out!" Tristan said. The three walked in. "Are you the boy who came in first in duelist Kingdom?" The store clerk said happily. "Yes I'm Yugi I was wondering if you-" The clerk smiled. "Of course we do you may have this one for free Yugi Motou" The clerk said handing him a box.  
  
"Hey gimme one of those too!" Joey said with a goofy grin on. "Uh sure after you show me 60 bucks" The clerk said. "Eh, fine" Joey handed 60 bucks to the clerk. "Here you go sir!" The clerk handed Joey a box. "Alright! Lets get this baby started!" Joey said happily running off in the direction of his home.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"No Mokuba I don't care if everyone's playing it" Kaiba said angrily typing away on his laptop. "Big brother! Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey got one!" Mokuba said still trying to persuade his brother after 2 hours of begging. "They got something this important to you before you did!?" Kaiba was furious.  
  
Kaiba picked up his cell phone "Jinkins get Mokuba that new game out now I want it to be delivered to me in 5 minutes or I will personally get to beat the shit out of you then fire you" He hung up the phone. "Thank you big brother!!! You're the best big brother in the world!!!" Mokuba said hugging Kaiba.  
  
Surely enough the man came in 5 minutes after the call with two of the games. "Here sir" he panted out. "A raise for you now go" The man nodded and ran out of the room. "Lets get started shall we?" Mokuba nodded opening the box .  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So you put this thinga-ma-bob here and click this thing-ma-jig here and TADA!" Joey said as the game logged up to the opening screen.  
  
"Please state your identity for this game." A robot girl sounding voice stated.  
  
"Mimiru and I are going to the mall big brother! Oh yeah! Happy 17!" Serenity said leaving the house.  
  
The screen showed: Name: Mimiru Sex: Female Age: 17  
  
"Please select style of your character" The annoying robot voice said again. 'Well if I'm gonna be a girl might as well have fun with it' Joey thought.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Yami!!!! You can't be a girl!!!" Yugi yelled. "Fine then I'll be a boy" Yami upset. "Please state your name" The annoying computer voice stated. "..."Yami didn't answer.  
  
The screen showed two different files. Name: Tsukasa Name: Unknown Sex: Male Sex: Unknown Age: 16 Age: Unknown  
  
The wires sparked a bit. "Yami you sure it's okay if we hook both games to one screen?" Yugi asked. "Better than nothing" Yami smiled as both of them started to create their character.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hmmm this looks intresting" A very sluty girl said looking down at a virtual reality game. (yes the same one everyone else has.) "I'll take it!" Mai shouted happily. The store clerk ringed it up.  
  
Mai walked into a room upstairs which was somehow her apartment. "Hahahahaha! This will be much fun She grinned happily. Her stats so far: Name: BT Sex: Female Age: 17. "Perfect!" Mai said putting what she thought was the best looking clothes she could find on her character.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
(This story is supposed to be based at Joey and since I'm lazy here's the score so far Kaiba: Sora Mokuba: Subaru Joey: Mimiru Tea: Crim Mai: BT Yugi: Tsukasa Yami: Yoshokou (original character) Bakura: Bear Ryou: Twighlight girl This will be their names for now on till they log out for school or something.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Wow this virtual world's so realistic!" Joey (Mimiru) said touching the grass with his very feminine fingers. "Are you new in this game also?" A man with green hair said staring down at Joey. She (Lol) drew her sword out. "What do you want?" Joey said obviously angry.  
  
"Nothing but to meet a pathetic girl like you my names Sora and what might yours be?" Kaiba said. "It's Mimiru. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go open a can of whoop-ass for the first level or dungeon or whatever" Joey said running off with a determined look on his face. The wrong way.  
  
"Whoop-ass Aye? I never thought I'd hear a girl gentle as her well her looks anyway cuss" Kaiba shook his head and walked in the correct path to the first dungeon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Princess Subaru?" A guy wearing a skull mask asked Mokuba. "Yes?" "A boy named Tsukasa is here to see you" Mokuba smiled. "Well let him in!" The guard pulled open the thick metal door and a small boy with to reddish- orange symbols on his cheeks walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you" Yugi said bowing before 'Princess Subaru'. "It is not a problem at all" "Where may I find my magic staff?" Mokuba thought for a long while. "Inside a cave in a treasure chest." Tsukasa nodded and left immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi walked into a small cave after hours of searching for it. He indeed spotted a treasure chest. He opened it and a large staff came out. Yugi was in awe out the staff ' s beauty and held the staff close so he wouldn't damage or lose it. "Hey there" A girl with a sword said smiling obviously lost. (Obviously it was Joey). Yugi, not knowing who the girl was, was scared.  
  
"H-hi" Yugi said. If this was a higher level person he was done for she would surely take his staff away from him. "That staff you got is uh.pretty" the girl said stepping closer to get a better look at it. Yugi immediately grasped his staff tighter and teleported from the cave.  
  
"You lost too?" A vampirish character said slicking his hair own even though it was not needed. "Yeah.." Joey said. "The name's Yoshokou" Yami said holding a hand out to Joey. Joey shook hands with Yami. "We could find a way out together then go our own ways after words" Joey offered to Yami. "Good idea" Yami said nodding his head making his characters black hair shine.  
  
They slid one at a time through a crevice in the rocks. "Eh, there sure are a lot of ways to go" Joey said dumbly. "Yes that's what makes it challenging and we will try out all thirteen ways if we have to, to get out" Yami said adoring a good challenge.  
  
Joey sighed. People were just crazy to get this kind of action into their life. They walked down the tunnel in the middle. "It's a door" Joey said staring at the moon & stars door. "So it is" Yami replied pushing the door open. He walked in first and Joey soon followed.  
  
The room was pitch black. "So you came! How could you do that to an innocent person like her!" Yugi yelled at 'Mimiru' and 'Yoshokou'. Yami was utterly confused but prepared for anything that would happen next. Yami felt a sharp pain and saw he was pinned to a wall and so was Mimiru.  
  
"Yoshokou!" Joey yelled. But his face fell when he saw him pinned too. Joey pulled against the gravity. An intense battle was on it's way. Joey could feel it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^* This is all I have for now.  
  
I don't own Yugioh or .hack//sign  
  
Confused? The key to the story is no one knows the other peoples characters so they only know the person's game name like Joey to Yami is Mimiru yeah you get it.  
  
Should I continue? 


End file.
